Free Fall
by Beanacre0
Summary: A one-shot about Hermione Granger. "Just let me go. Please. They're waiting for me." She whispered. "Be free." He whispered. Warning: Suicide HGxDM


A short tragic One shot about Hermione Granger committing suicide to be the ones she loves. I hope you enjoy it. It's also posted on Granger Enchanted.  
**

* * *

Free Fall **

She had nothing left. Nothing at all. Alone in a world she had fought so hard to protect. Yet, Hermione Granger stood tall with her chin in the air.

That was how they found her, standing on the highest tower. Her long curls flying out behind her, her night gown whipping around her legs, her chin raised in defiance of all fate could throw at her and her dead eyes staring blankly at the sky.

All three were there for her. Severus Snape, her father figure after her own was murdered, Minerva McGonagall, her mother, a figure she had never had as her own had died in labour, and protector since she had first entered the school, Blaise Zabini, her brother in all but blood.

They looked at the broken Angel standing before them. "Hermione, darling, come away from the edge." Minerva called, her voice wavering.

"Why? What's the point? They're all gone." Hermione replied, her voice lacking emotion.

"But we're still here, Angel." Severus told her, trying to edge closer to the woman.

Hermione turned her haunted eyes onto him and pinned him in place with her stare. "I can't stay. You know, they call to me."

She turned her face to the windy sky. "Calling, always calling."  
"Who is, love?" Blaise asked.

"My mother, Harry, Ron, Draco." Hermione replied, smiling at the mention of Draco Malfoy.

Draco and Hermione's love would be known throughout history. She had helped him when he had returned from being tortured by his father, getting to know him as a person not a bully. They had finally fallen in love and it had come as quite a shock for Hogwarts.

It was she who convinced him to stand up to his father, to resist the lure of Voldemort. He joined the Order for her alone. It was always for her.

Hermione shut her eyes and let a soft smile take over her face as she thought of her lost love. The smile faded as more morbid thoughts filled her mind.

The final battle. It had been bloody and many had been lost to both sides. Remus and Tonks Lupin, the Weasleys, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid were only a few of those that had fallen.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had also fallen. Harry had managed to kill Voldemort, but had died in the process. Draco had died protecting Hermione from a vicious curse form Bellatrix.

She had sent a well aimed slicing hex at Hermione, which Draco had taken. It cut through him like a knife, hitting his heart as well. Hermione had held him as he died, her screams of anguish touching even the cruellest heart as she cradled the body of her love.

"Hermione, please, come back into the Castle." Minerva begged.

Hermione turned to face her, drawn out of her maudlin musings. "Let me go. Please. They're waiting for me." She whispered.

Severus shared a look with Blaise as Minerva stifled a sob. Ever since Draco, Harry and Ron had died, Hermione claimed they spoke to her; begged her to join them.

Severus turned back and soon found himself drawn into the anguished eyes of one Hermione Jane Granger. Eyes that were infinitely older than their time.

Hermione begged silently with the three people remaining that she loved. "Please, just let me join them. Let me be free."

Blaise walked over to her and stroked her cheek tenderly. "Be free." He whispered.

Hermione shot him a brilliant smile that they hadn't seen since the battle. Severus and Minerva started forward, enraged Blaise had given Hermione permission to kill herself.

Blaise stopped them. "Just let her go. She will never truly be happy unless she is with them."

As if in slow motion, the three watched as Hermione turned and stepped off the ledge. She was free falling into glorious oblivion.

They raced to the bottom of the tower to see Hermione's body lying in the ground. Her hair cascaded about her head, slightly stained with blood, like a halo and she had a soft smile on her face.

The clouds above the three broke and a beam of sunlight landed on Hermione. "Thank you." Hermione's voice whispered to them.

They gasped and looked up to see Hermione's spirit, her hand encased in Draco's and Harry and Ron standing beside her. They smiled and faded.

Hermione's funeral was held at Hogwarts, her body laid to rest with Draco's; just as they would have wanted it. Blaise looked up at the sky and smiled sadly. His fingers lightly traced the lettering on Hermione and Draco's headstone. "Together forever." He murmured.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you have enjoyed this story. It's one to tide you over until I get out the next chapters of my other stories. I have them written down on paper, but I cant be bother to type them up. Lol


End file.
